This application requests partial support for the 1992 FASEB Summer Research Conference on Retinoids. This Conference, to be held June 14- 19, 1992, in Saxton's River, Vermont, is the sixth in a highly successful series of research meetings on the topic of vitamin A and retinoid research that the FASEB has sponsored. Previous meetings have been highly successful, they have been fully subscribed and have attracted retinoid researchers from around the world. The program for the 1992 Conference will include eight platform sessions, two poster sessions, a plenary lecture and a panel discussion on future areas of retinoid research. The focus of the meeting will be on the molecular mechanisms involved in retinoid action in both physiological and pathological states. The scientific program will include sessions on the role f retinoids and their receptors in development and morphogenesis (Monday); retinoid-regulated gene expression and its role in neoplasia (Tuesday); vitamin A deficiency and its implications for immune and inflammatory responses (Wednesday); recent developments in retinoid research (oral poster presentations to be given on Thursday) and retinoids and disorders of cutaneous differentiation (Friday). The program is designed to bring together both basic and clinical scientists and to provide an inter-disciplinary forum for the discussion of contemporary issues in retinoid research.